


Different sides

by Ghostlyencounter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlyencounter/pseuds/Ghostlyencounter





	Different sides

Too much not enough those words slice into him over and over. He's tugged this and that way he feels as if he could break. His knuckles grow bloody from his frustrations. They say he is too mysterious, too quiet, too animated too loud. Just too much. They say he doesn't smile enough, doesn't express enough. She told him his face was easy to read and it entertained her so he told himself he didn't mind that she could read him. He told him he couldn't read him well and he was confused because this was the boy who could read everyone in a heartbeat. They say he's a paradox. He's like a fire so warm and will keep you safe but if you get too close he will cause immeasurable damage.


End file.
